


George Needs to Learn how to Make Soup

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, George doesn’t understand how soup works, M/M, no beta we die like men, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: George is sick, Sapnap leaves for god knows why, and Dream makes soup.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	George Needs to Learn how to Make Soup

“Dream? Why are you in my room?” George asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog listening for the possible sounds of a treat bag rustling.

“Sapnap said you were sick and then left, so I came in to check on you,” Dream replied simply, moving George’s blanket back a little so that he could sit comfortably on the edge of the bed. 

“It’s just a cold really,” George insisted, his accent making Dream’s heart flutter a little. His voice sounded different than it normally did, but that was probably from the sickness he was currently suffering. 

“That’s not what Sapnap said,” Dream said, grabbing the tissue box off the nightstand and placing it in between them. George would be needed them, and Dream would be needing a little space or else his heart would explode. George would not appreciate Dream’s heart exploding all over him. He would probably complain about his bed sheets getting dirty or something stupid like that.

“Well then Sapnap’s a liar,” George said, turning his head away from Dream, instead choosing to stare at the blank off-white walls of his college dorm room. George had hardly decorated the place. When Dream had asked why he had said it was because they wouldn’t be there very long. That didn’t make any sense to Dream, but he hadn’t talked about it any longer. 

“Do you want anything? I could make some soup if you’d like,” Dream offered, slowly kicking his legs back and forth. Enough to not feel uncomfortable sitting completely still, but not enough to kick the bed and annoy George.

“How the hell do you make soup? It’s just in a can isn’t it?”

“You’re an idiot George. Do you want it or not?”

“Sure, if we have any.” George sighed, turning back towards Dream. Dream raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Usually George stayed facing the wall until Dream left to go do whatever he needed to. “Don’t look at me like that. I just needed another tissue.”

So much for that…

Dream pushed himself up off the side of the bed, the old mattress returning to its original shape. George seriously needed to get a new mattress, even if they weren’t going to be here forever.

He searched the pantry, looking for any soup and a pot to heat it up in. He eventually found some chicken noodle soup in the very back of the pantry. After struggling to open the can for a few minutes, he realized it was one of those easy open cans with a tab on it. His laughed a little at his stupidity, turning on the stove.

“You take way too long to make soup!” George yelled from him room. 

“Shut up or you’re not getting this soup!” Dream yelled back, emptying the can into the pot. 

George had most definitely rolled his eyes at that, but Dream couldn’t see him since the door was only cracked a little, George completely out of view.

After a couple more times of them yelling back and forth to eachother, the soup was sufficiently heated. Dream poured it into a bowl and picked it up carefully. The soup had heated up the bowl and he was scared to burn himself on it. 

“I finished your damn soup.”

“Finally.”

“Would you like me to feed it to you Princess?” Dream asked teasingly.

“There were so many things wrong with that sentence. Can I have my soup now?”

“Sure Princess.”

“Never call me that again.”

“But-“

“No.”

“But I could be your prince.”

“Are you implying that we’re married in whatever universe you’ve created in your head?”

“Why does it have to be in that universe?”

“What?”

“Why not this universe?”

“Shut up Dream,” George said, forcing a bunch of soup into his mouth. 

“But we could be.”

“Technically yes, we could be, but we aren’t.”

Dream crossed his arms.

“Don’t pout because I said I wouldn’t marry you.”

“But-“

“Dream I am not going to marry you.”

“Fine.”

There was a five second pause before both of them burst out laughing. They laughed for a long time, until both of them could hardly breathe. Their faces were flushed and their stomachs hurt but they couldn’t find a way to stop laughing.

“Okay seriously, why the hell did you call me Princess?” George asked, wiping his eyes.

“I honestly have no idea. Just thought it would be funny to see your reaction I guess.”

“Oh my god Dream,” George sighed, finishing up his soup and placing the bowl on the nightstand. 

“I’m really glad you came to check in on me, even though it is just a cold,” George said.

“No problem, and again, that’s not what Sapnap said.”

“Again, Sapnap is a liar.”

“What do you mean I’m a liar? I am a very honest person George,” Sapnap said, barging into the room. 

“Sure you are,” Dream said, rolling his eyes. 

“Get out of my house Dream.”

“It’s not a house, it a dorm.”

“Just get out.”


End file.
